


Yamaimo

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei nurses a mysterious stranger back to health.  Kink Bingo, for the square "historical roleplay."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaimo

“Kuzuki.”

Kuzuki looked up at the sound of his name and focused his unwavering gaze on the messenger. “What is it?”

“A wounded man collapsed at the temple gate a few minutes ago,” the messenger reported.

“I see. I will go-”

“May I be the one to treat him?” a small voice interrupted.

Kuzuki turned to look at his acolyte. “What brought this on?”

“You have taught me enough of healing that I should be able to care for him,” Issei answered, bowing his head. “Besides which, you have many important tasks occupying your time. I will be able to spend more time taking care of our visitor.”

Kuzuki nodded. “You may assume responsibility for his welfare. But if his treatment gives you trouble, do not hesitate to ask for my assistance.”

“Rest assured that I will not.” With that, Issei disappeared in the direction of the temple gate.  


* * *

  


Archer awoke staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Instinctively, he reached for his swords-

“Your swords are on the opposite side of the room so that you don’t injure yourself more trying to reach them.” A boy dressed in monastic robes leaned into his field of vision. “As you are now, you have many minor injuries but nothing permanently debilitating. I can’t say the same if you decide to do something stupid like, for example, _stand up_!” he snapped.

Archer stopped his attempts to struggle to his feet. “Your bedside manner is very comforting.”

The monk looked chastised. “Was that too brusque? Kuzuki-sama says that ensuring the victim’s health comes before being kind to him.”

“I take it you don’t do this very often.”

“Kuzuki-sama usually takes care of anyone who is injured,” the acolyte admitted. “You’re the first person I’ve looked after myself, instead of assisting him.”

“That doesn’t exactly reassure me about your treatment,” Archer replied.

“You’ll be reassured when it works. …Too brusque again?”

“Only slightly.” Archer paused for a moment before continuing. “Where exactly am I?”

“You don’t know? Well, I suppose thinking that any temple would heal you is a safe assumption…” the acolyte murmured. “Welcome to Ryudo Temple.”

“And the name of my savior?” Archer asked.

“Issei.” He smiled warmly at him, apparently missing the sarcasm. “I’ll go get you some water.”  


* * *

  
“So what’s your name?” Issei asked as he replaced the bandages on his patient’s wounds.

“…Archer.” The word sounded foreign on Archer’s tongue.

“Strange name. And what brings you to our temple in this state?” Issei continued,

“I was in a fight,” Archer answered tersely.

“I gathered that from the multiple stab wounds.” Issei tightened the bandages, and Archer winced. "My apologies."

"Do what you need to do. Just don't expect me to enjoy it." Archer's gaze traveled toward the wall.

"Empathy is a fine trait in a monk, isn't it?" Issei frowned. "Is there any chance I might learn what the fight was about?"

"Do you need to know that to treat me?" Archer asked, tersely.

"You're going to be here for quite a while. It wouldn't hurt to be able to make conversation." With a sigh, Issei leaned back. "Really, you are troublesome... Kuzuki-sama says the good thing about sulking patients is that they rarely try to leave when they still haven't healed."

"Your Kuzuki seems like quite the knowledgeable one. How did you come to have a medical man in a temple like this?" Archer wondered.

"Oh, no." Issei shook his head. "Kuzuki-sama is a former assassin. He came here seeking a new life, and we accepted him."

Archer blinked. "Then all his knowledge is-?"

"In an assassin's training, they teach you much about the body. How to end its life efficiently, and also how to keep yours functioning." Issei smiled. "Tea?"  


* * *

  
"You're going to finish your training as a monk soon?"

Issei nodded, sitting down beside him. "I'm almost ready to cast off my youthful robes and take on the proper ones of my faith. I still feel like I have nothing compared to Kuzuki-sama's self-discipline or that of the other monks, but it's been long enough."

"What makes them so much more disciplined than you?" Archer wondered idly.

"Many things. For example... Kuzuki-sama, as far as I can tell, has never had a sexual interest in a woman. Or a man, for that matter. It wouldn't even be inappropriate if it were me... But such things are of no concern to him. For me, however..." Issei's gaze lingered a few moments too long on Archer, dipped a bit too low, before he turned a bright shade of red and looked away. "I, I have a few issues in that area."

"Is that so." An amused smile came to Archer's face.

"B-be quiet and let me look at your injuries."  


* * *

  
"That's grated yam, isn't it?" Archer asked as Issei carried the small bowl behind his back into the room.

Issei set it down just out of the way. "N-no, you must be mistaken."

"Judging by your reaction, I don't think you're intent on eating it." Archer smirked, watching Issei's face get more and more flushed. "What are your intentions?"

"A-a-absolutely nothing! I merely came here to tell you that you've healed enough to leave tomorrow morning if you choose, and to make sure I spoke to you before you did." Issei lowered his head, face burning.

"Is that so?" Archer beckoned him closer. When Issei approached, he tugged him down into his lap. A calloused hand groped at his robes, feeling him rapidly grow hard against it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Issei stammered, wide-eyed.

"Forestalling your fumbling attempts at seducing me," Archer replied, gripping him a little tighter. "If it's quick and I leave in the morning, there shouldn't be much chance at getting caught."

Though he didn't move from Archer's lap, Issei protested, "I have my teachings-"

"Which you obviously meant to ignore. I don't see the point of denying your own desires, particularly not when they're this blatant." Archer tugged at the shell of his ear with his teeth.

Issei hung his shoulders, then pulled Archer into a deep kiss.

The clothes Archer had been dressed in by the monks were easy to remove, to make checking on wounds as simple as possible. When the last piece was pulled away, Issei started work on his own, more complicated robes.

Archer reached for the bowl Issei had put aside and coated his fingers with the slick substance. After Issei had bared himself enough, he slipped two inside of him.

Issei groaned, but after a few moments the intrusion was less uncomfortable. Archer kissed him as his hand moved, distracting him from any further discomfort.

Due to inexperience, nervousness, and a generally cautious personality, Issei was slow in lowering himself onto Archer. He was slow enough that Archer considered just pulling him down further, but resisted the urge. When he was finally down far enough, Issei lifted himself up and slid down again, then again. He gained confidence with every repetition until he was moving with greater speed and force than before. His moans were loud and frequent.

"You're the one who's concerned about getting caught..." Archer reminded him, breathlessly. "But since you're not a proper monk yet, some things can be forgiven."

Issei was almost completely out of it. "Nnnh..." Archer beat him to wrapping a hand around himself, and he stroked him in time with the rise and fall of their encounter.

Not surprisingly, Issei was the first one finished, crying out Archer's name loudly. Archer gripped his hips for a short while after, thrusting up into him relentlessly until he too shuddered and went still.

After they'd gotten plenty of time to readjust themselves, Archer asked, "...do you send off all your guests like this?"

"Only the ones I like." Issei smiled.


End file.
